A Very Veggie Love Story
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: This is my very first VeggieTales Fanfic. Archibald Asparagus falls in love with a veggie that has not been seen for a long time. I hope you like it
1. LOVE?

Chapter 1: LOVE?

A warm spring day was in the town of where our favorite veggies lived. The veggie children were playing in the park, Larry the Cucumber was working on a new silly song, Bob the Tomato was looking over a script for a new show, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hanging out at an ice cream parlor (go figure) just a typical day. But something else was going on too, Archibald Asparagus was at home looking through his old scrapbook on things from past VeggieTales shows he had previously preformed in such as Dave and the Giant Pickle, Where's God when I'm S-Scared and so on but he came across a page of his book that contained pictures from the Larry's Lagoon segment on God Wants Me to Forgive Them!? and he saw a picture of a person he had not seen for a very long time, Lovey.

He just stared at the photograph for about five minutes as memories began to go through his mind, such as working with her on the set on Larry's Lagoon, but what he remembered the most was the dancing they did on the story of Flibber-o-Loo. While they were dancing to the song Archibald could have sworn that he felt a little connection between him and Lovey but he did not let that get in the way of his acting. He shook his head out of the thought. Then his doorbell rang. When Archibald answered the door he saw no one. "I'm down here vegetable buddy" said a voice that was heard below Archie. It was none other than Khalil the Caterpillar.(well that is only half true but we all know that) "Oh, hello Khalil." said Archie still dazed from that little moment. "Are you alright?" said Khalil. The question went unanswered for Archie was still in his dazed position. "Um Archie...Hello.." said Khalil. By now Khalil was getting annoyed. "Archie...wake up. SNAP OUT OF IT!!". Archibald screamed and got out of his dazed look. "Oh..ah..sorry Khalil I don't know where I went there. Please come in." said Archibald. Khalil walked in and he saw the scrapbook that Archie was looking at a few minutes ago and as soon as he saw the picture of Archie and Lovey he started giggling. "What's so funny?" asked Archie.

"I just figured out why you were acting strange just a few moments ago" said Khalil "And what would be the reason Khalil" said Archibald a little annoyed. "You were struck vegetable buddy, **_Love Struck_**!" Khalil said and surpassed another giggle. Archie gave Khalil the 'you're crazy' look. "I am not!!" said Archibald "Yes you are Archie. I can tell. Insight runs very deep in my family. So who is this beautiful young asparagus?" said Khalil as he looked at the photograph. Archibald sighed "Her name is Lovey. She performed in a couple of VeggieTales shows several years ago." he said. "Oh" said Khalil "She is quite lovely my friend don't you think?" Khalil said. "Well yes she is, but I haven't seen or heard from her for a long time and I doubt that she remembers me at all." said Archibald trying to convince himself from losing it again. "Who knows vegetable buddy? Maybe she does remember you. She might even miss you" said Khalil "Why would she miss me?" said Archie "I'm... I'm...oh I don't know" he said stressfully "That's right Archie you _don't_ know. That is why you should find out if Lovey remembers you. I'm sure her phone number is in the phone book." said Khalil as he looked for a phone book. "You know Khalil, you're making it sound like I'm actually in love with her." said Archibald. "Well are you?" asked Khalil "Because it is not up to me to know if you are in love or not. It is up to you." Archie thought about what his friend said for a moment. "I...I don't know."

"That is why you should find out my friend" said Khalil as he found a phone book on a desk and he began to leave the house. "Where are you going?" asked Archie confusedly "I going to leave the rest up to you vegetable buddy." said Khalil as he walked out the front door leaving Archibald Asparagus alone with his thoughts, a phone book, and his scrapbook.


	2. What A night

Chapter 2: What a night…

After Khalil left Archibald's home, Archie kept thinking what his friend said and he kept asking himself _"Am I really in love with her?" _Archibald just looked at the picture, phone book and his phone, but he looked away from all three after ten minutes, then he walked away and tried to forget about it.

Later that evening around 10:00 pm Archibald had already gone to bed and was asleep by then. But he had a restless night. For he couldn't stop dreaming about what he and Lovey did in the past, especially that dance and that connection he felt between himself and Lovey. It was like a magnet pulling them together like if they were in fact meant to be together. To Archie it was strange yet he didn't seem to mind it if fact he kind of felt happy. And as they danced, to Archibald it felt like forever even though for real it was at least nineteen seconds. But soon he woke up in shock from that dream. It was 11:05 pm, he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. It was like something was holding him back. Archie sighed, then he rose from his bed without even bothering to try to get back to sleep again. He fixed himself a cup of tea, turned on one lamp, sat down in his chair in the living room, and looked at his scrapbook once again.

Continuing from the page he left off before, he just flipped through the photographs page by page until he came across a page with a picture of himself and Lovey on the set of "Jonah, a VeggieTales Movie" he found a little note that was pasted next to the picture. It read…..

"Archie,

Working with you and your friends on the set of VeggieTales has been

some of the best years of my life. I know this sounds like I'm saying

goodbye, but in a way I am. I'm moving to a new city to be closer to my family.

I'm sorry to be leaving like this, but I need to be with my family for a while.

I'll be back sometime later.

But I will really miss you my friend. I hope our paths will cross again someday

Thank you for being such a good friend to me on the set. I know we will meet again.

Until we meet again Archie.

With love,

Lovey Asparagus"

Archibald was almost in tears when he finished reading the note but he wasn't sad, he had a satisfying feeling inside of his heart. And that feeling just kept beating inside of him. It was 12:30am he grabbed a tissue and began to dry his eyes. Archie took the book, turned of the lamp and went back to bed, but before he laid back down Archie took one last look at the picture of him and Lovey. He smiled then shut the book. As he laid back down on his bed he yawned, and finally said to himself the words that even surprised himself, "I guess I am in love with her." After that Archibald shut his eyes and fell instantly asleep for the rest of the night without bother. Just happiness and **love**.


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: The next day..In the morning it was another beautiful day. Larry was taking a walk down the street and he was humming to himself one of his favorite Silly Songs, "Love My Lips". But when he got to the second verse he stopped because he heard another song played on the piano. "That's weird." said Larry. "I don't remember a piano solo in that song." Larry was curious to where that music was coming from. He soon recognized the tune that was being played. It was none other than "Think of Me" from "Phantom of the Opera." He soon looked to the house he was standing by on the side walk. "Archie?" Larry said to himself. Yes indeed the music was coming from the home of Archibald Asparagus. Larry walked to his door but he didn't want to interrupt Archie's playing, so he looked through a window by the door. As Archibald continued to play the song he was singing along to the music. Larry was confused, "Wow, he's good, but I don't get it, why _is_ he singing that song?" As soon as the song had ended Larry came to the door and "knocked" on it. Archie answered it and said "Good morning Larry." with a smile. "Hi Archie." said Larry, "You seem to be in a good mood. What's going on?" "I just felt like playing the piano. that's all" said Archibald trying not to give away to what was really going on with him. He soon saw the photo of him and Lovey near a lamp and he went towards it to try to hide it from Larry. "What's that?" asked Larry trying to look at what Archie was hiding. "Ah…nothing…that you need to worry about." said Archie nervously.

"Come on Archie I'm sure its not that bad." said Larry. Archibald let out a sigh and finally gave in. "Larry, promise me you won't tell this to anybody alright?" asked Archie

"Ok"

Archie showed Larry the photograph and looked down to the floor. "Hey I remember that show." said Larry "So why does this make you want to play the piano?" "Its not the show Larry its someone who was in the show." said Archibald "Who is it?" Larry asked "Just look at the picture." said Archie then he just looked down onto the floor. Larry looked at the picture for about thirty seconds and then it finally came to him. "Archie?….You?" said Larry stammering and then he just looked his friend. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." said Larry "Thank you Larry" said Archibald. "Would you tell Khalil not to tell anyone either, if he hasn't already." "Ok" said Larry "Umm…you Ok?" he asked. "I don't know" said Archibald "What if she doesn't feel the same about me?"

"You haven't talked to her yet?" asked Larry. Archibald just shook his head and blushed. "I haven't seen her in a while" said Archie. "I'm sure thing will be alright." said Larry. " But what if she's already somebody? I don't know what to do." said Archie very nervously. "Relax Archie everything will be fine." said Larry "I bet Lovey will call you soon and tell you that…." said Larry but was cut off. "Larry, please….I not in the mood ok." said Archie "Just don't tell anybody until I'm more comfortable with this." "I promise Archie." said Larry. "I'm going to leave you alone to relax for a little bit."

"Thank you Larry." said Archibald then Larry went out the door and Larry said to himself "He has got it bad." Archie was alone once again. He sat down in a chair and looked at the telephone next to him. After ten seconds, he made up his mind. "I'm going to do it." Archibald said to himself. He took a deep breath and as soon as he was about to pick up the phone it rang. Archie picked it up and said "Hello…" "Is this Archibald Asparagus?" said the voice on the phone "Yes this is he.." said Archie. He recognized the voice somehow but he couldn't quite make it out. Then the voice finally said "Archie…its me…its Lovey."


	4. Lovey's Call

(I know its short but its the best I could do )

Chapter 4: Lovey's Call

"Lovey?….." said Archie. He couldn't believe it, he was finally talking to the person who has touched his heart. Archibald was speechless. Literally. "Archibald, are you still there?" asked Lovey

"Ah…yes. I'm still here." said Archie. "Good." said Lovey "I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm coming back to town."

"That's good to hear Lovey." said Archie "Is it for a few days or is this permanent?" he asked. "It will be for a few days but I'm considering moving back. Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Oh….I…Ummm…nothing" said Archie. "Alright…I'm going to be there tomorrow and I was hoping that you could pick me up at the airport." said Lovey. Archibald was stunned in silence for a few seconds "Archie?…Hello…? said Lovey. "Oh…yes….right airport" said Archie. "So you'll pick me up?" asked Lovey. "Of course…anything for a good friend." replied Archibald. "Thank you so much Archie. That really means a lot to me." said Lovey. "Well I need to keep packing so I'll see you at the airport."

"Ah…… yes Lovey I'll see you there. But before you hang up there is something I need to tell you." said Archie. "And what's that?" asked Lovey "Lovey I jus want to let you know that…I….Ll…Look forward to seeing you again." said Archie feeling really embarrassed because he couldn't say it. "I look forward to seeing you too." said Lovey. "So….I'll see you tomorrow." said Archibald. "Alright Archie I'll see you then. Good-bye." said Lovey "Good-bye" said Archie. Then they both hung up their phones. Archibald took a deep breath, sat down in his chair. "Couldn't say it to her on the phone well that's just splendid" he said to himself. "I just couldn't get it out."

"Well maybe I'll talk to her about how I feel tomorrow…but what if she thinks that I'm a fool and she doesn't like me?" Archie sighed "Maybe some sleep could do me some good." So he went to his room, laid down on his bed, put his monocle on the nightstand, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. But it was no good. He just couldn't sleep, he was to anxious and worried about what would happen the following day. He just tried to forget about it, but he couldn't, to much was going on inside his head and especially his heart. His clock read 5pm "Oh my goodness." he said "Was I asleep that long?" Archibald tried his best to relax. He finally realized that he would be fine because God would be with him. With that in mind he prayed to God that thing would be fine with him and Lovey tomorrow. And he finally rested his head and slept for the rest of the day and the evening.


	5. Chapter 5pt1 The Big Day

Chapter 5 pt 1. The Big DayArchibald was so happy and so nervous at the same time, but he couldn't let his anxiety get in the way especially because he was _driving_ to the airport, but he managed to get there on time without having any problems. Within the building he was looking for But he was worried that he might not recognize her or she might not recognize him. He tried to be as calm as possible and as soon as his heart started to beat at a normal rate, She arrived. To Archibald's eyes he was as radiant as ever. Time had seemed to stand still as he gazed upon her.

She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore on "_Larry's Lagoon" _only the hat she was wearing had a synthetic rose coming from the ribbon wrapped around it. Archie's heart stared to race again but went back to its normal pace when he heard his name being called out. "Archie…?" Lovey called out. "Well this is it…" Archie said to himself as he took a deep breath and began to walk or 'hop' (whatever you want to call it) to Lovey. "Archie..?" her voice called again. "Hello Lovey…" Archibald said in a shy but easy-to-hear voice. Lovey turned around and said to him with a smile, "Oh….Archie it is so good to see you." "Its good to see you too Lovey." said Archie as they shared a hug. "My goodness Lovey, you look absolutely wonderful." said Archie. "Why thank you. You look pretty nice yourself." said Lovey. Archie blushed a little bit but Lovey noticed and gave out a little chuckle. "Wait, I have something for you." said Archie. "Really? What is it?" asked Lovey. "Close your eyes." said Archie. Lovey shut her eyes for about a brief five seconds until Archie said, "Alright you can open them now." When she did she saw a beautiful bouquet of roses before her very eyes. "Roses!? How thoughtful of you. Thanks." she said. "You're welcome Lovey, it was just something I picked up on the way here." said Archie. "Well, lets get your bags and we'll be on our way."

After a while Archibald and Lovey were on the road. "So am I dropping you off at a hotel or something?" asked Archie. "Ho…..tel?" said Lovey with a sad and frightened face. "What's wrong?" asked Archie. "Oh my…I've been so busy with preparations and all, that I forgot about where I'm going to stay for the next few nights. Oh dear…." said Lovey. "Well…" said Archie arriving at a stoplight, "I have a guest room at my house, and you could stay if you'd like."

"You mean it?" asked Lovey. Archibald nodded. "Oh thank you so much Archie!! That really means a lot to me." Archibald smiled and continued to drive home as the light changed green.

After a long drive from the airport, they arrived back to Archie's house. Soon the two went inside. Archie showed Lovey the guest room and the both went into the room. "So remember if you need anything you can…" Archie paused and noticed that the exhausted Lovey was fast asleep. "Hmm…like an angel…" he said quietly to himself. He got a small blanket and placed it on her. He smiled and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. Quietly Archie left the room leaving Lovey to rest for a while.


	6. Chapter 5pt 2 Help Please

Chapter 5 pt2: Help Please…

Archibald smiled as he entered his living room and sat down in his chair. But his smile didn't last long for he was unsure on how to tell Lovey how he felt about her. He finally decided that he needed help. So he decided to call his friends, Bob and Larry. At each call he said, "Please meet me at my house I'll wait for you outside." as soon as he finished calling his friends he went outside to wait for Bob and Larry. About ten minutes later they came. "Hi Archie." said Larry. "Is everything alright?" asked Bob. "Well…..no…not everything." said Archie. "There is someone I know who is having problems explaining how he feels to a lady." "Who is this person with this problem?" asked Bob. "Well…..its…me." Archibald said shamefully. "I've fallen in love with someone." "Who is it?" asked Bob "Its Lovey" said Larry. "Oops I'm sorry Archie, it just slipped out." said Larry. "Its alright Larry." said Archie. "So that's why you was acting strange Larry…you were keeping a secret for Archie." said Bob to Larry "Archie the best way to tell Lovey how you feel is just by actually telling her." "I know…but what if she doesn't like me…? said Archie feeling very sad in his heart. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He just stared at the window to the guest room where Lovey was sleeping. "She's in there isn't she?" said Larry. "She just came back to town. I picked her up at the airport and she had no place to stay, so I let her stay with me." said Archie. "That was nice of you." said Larry. "I think so too" said Bob. "You have nothing too worry about Archie. You are kind enough to open your home to Lovey and I'm sure she is very thankful." Archibald smiled. "Thank you Bob, Larry. I needed to hear that." he said. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Bob. "Yes…I thinks so…" said Archie. "That's good." said Bob and he smiled. "I'm going inside to relax for a bit." said Archie. "Ok" said Larry. "Good luck Archie, and remember be yourself." said Bob "Thanks" said Archibald as he went inside and shut the front door. "You thinks he's going to be ok?" asked Larry. "I'm sure he'll be fine." said Bob then they both left the property of their friend.

Archibald was inside now, with the feeling of comfort in him now but worried still. He just needed to rest for a bit. But as he sat down in his chair, Lovey woke up. "Archie?" she said. "Lovey….did you sleep well?" asked Archie. "Yes I did thank you." said Lovey. Archibald smiled. "Say Lovey…" Archie began, "I was thinking that tonight maybe….we could…go out and have dinner…like a date."

Lovey smiled. "Of course. I'd love too." she said then she gave Archie a little kiss on his cheek. Archibald's face immediately turned a blush-like red. And his heart was beating wildly. Lovey giggled a little bit and said "I'll go get ready." and she left the room. Archibald too went to his room to get ready for his date.


	7. The date p1

**Chapter 6: the Big Night**

It was close to 7:00pm. Archibald was just about ready to go on his big date with Lovey. The woman that he had fallen for. The two had decided to eat at a restaurant that was fancy but affordable. (Some of there friends have part-time jobs there.) Both Archie and Lovey were very excited about what the night would bring but Archie was also nervous because he thought that this date would be a good time for him to tell how he felt about her. That he loved her. "Archie, are you ready yet?" asked Lovey. "Almost." replied Archibald. He really wanted to look his best so he had on an outfit similar to his 'butler Alfred' look but he had on a red bow tie, a boutonnière(a flower pinned onto a tuxedo for a guy) and his golden monocle as well. Lovey had on a pale blue dress, a silver heart pin and her pearl earrings. Archie took one last look at himself in his mirror, took a deep breath, and went into the living room. Lovey came out about three-to-five seconds later.

"That is quite a nice outfit you have." said Archibald. Lovey giggled a little. "Thank you. You look pretty spiffy yourself." Archie blushed a little bit and smiled.

They both went to the front door and Archibald opened it. "After you" he said. Lovey giggled and walked out and Archibald locked the door behind him after walking out too. He unlocked his car and Lovey got into the passengers seat and Archie in the drivers seat. The two buckled their seatbelts and soon were on their way. Within twenty minutes, they had arrived at a restaurant called the "Aurora Café." Archie parked the car, got out of it, and opened the door for Lovey. "Thank you Archibald." said Lovey exiting the car, "You're welcome" said Archie smiling.

When they got inside the restaurant, Archie and Lovey were greeted by none other than Jean-Claude Pea.

"Allo, and welcome to the Aurora Café, and how many are we serving tonight?" As soon as Jean-Claude took a good look as his customers, he said, "Why monsieur Archibald, it is nice to see you with such a lovely lady. I'll put you two in the best seat in the house." "It isn't really necessary." said Archie. "But I insist." said Jean-Claude. "Well…..all right." said Archie giving in. He sighed as Jean-Claude showed him and Lovey to a table that was closest to the stage that was set up for karaoke nights in which that night was one of them. Archibald and Lovey sat down and Jean-Claude gave them their menus. "My brother Philippe will be here momentarily to take your orders. "Thank you" said Lovey. Jean-Claude smiled and left the two asparagus alone.

About fifteen minutes later, Archibald and Lovey just got their dinner and beverage. (You people in the audience can pick what they ordered. I couldn't think of anything) the two was silent most of the time but then Lovey looked around the restaurant. "Hey." she said. "Isn't that Bob and Larry?" "What!?" said Archie surprised. He looked around, and he saw Bob and Larry at a table behind where they were. "Oh my…" he thought to himself. "So Larry." said Bob. "What do we have for the next show?" Larry didn't answer. His face was focused in the other direction. "Uhhh…Larry? What are you looking at?" said Bob.

"Check out that table over there." said Larry. Bob looked in where Larry was looking and saw Lovey and Archibald. Bob smiled "It looks like things seem to be going well after all." "Yeah" said Larry. "But what if something goes wrong?" "Archie will be fine Larry. I'm sure that…" Bob stopped. He noticed that Larry was walking off to Lovey and Archie's table. Bob just sighed. "Hi Archie, and Lovey." said Larry. "Hello Larry" said Lovey. "It's nice to see you again." Archie just sat in his chair trying not to look nervous or freak out.

"Well...so earlier today, Me, Bob, Archie, were talkin' about y……" "Ah….Larry can I talk to you about something in private." asked Archie. "Umm…ok." replied Larry feeling confused. "I'll be right back." Archie said to Lovey. The two soon headed for a corner by behind the stage. "I almost blew it right?" asked Larry. Archibald nodded his head. "I'm sorry Arch, I thought you already told her and I wanted to help out." "I'll ask for help when I need it Larry." said Archie. "Ok, so when and how are you going to tell her? Is it gonna be here? Will it be romantic? Are you gonna be afraid? Will it..?" "Larry, please…." said Archie. "I'll tell her how I feel when I feel most comfortable about it." "I thought you were already." said Larry "I still want to get to know her better." said Archie "But you do know her." "Larry it's been years since we've seen each other. Don't you think she may have changed a bit?" said Archibald "She looks the same to me." said Larry. Archie just gave him a look as if he had crossed his arms (if he had any) "Oh…right." said Larry "So don't pressure me on this all right?" said Archie "Ok…Ok." said Larry "I'm going back my table now so I'll…" "Wait" said Larry stopping Archie. "Before you go, I have one more question to ask." "And what would that be?" asked Archie "Are you gonna kiss her?" asked Larry with a big grin on his face. "What!?" said Archie feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, if you really like her, you should give her a kiss." "Well Larry I have one thing to say to you now." said Archie. "Really? What?" said Larry "Bye." said Archibald feeling embarrassed as he started to walk back to his table with Lovey. _"There you see her," _Larry began to sing. _"Sitting there across the way." _Archie looked back to Larry. _"She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try you wanna kiss the girl."_ Archie just gave Larry a look. "Ok…ok sorry…." said Larry as he left."That is one love-struck asparagus." Larry smiled, went back to his table with Bob, and hoped for the best for Lovey and Archibald. As Archibald came back to the table where Lovey was his face was a little red. "Are you all right Archie? You're looking a little red." said Lovey. "Oh yes. I'm fine thank you." said Archie.


	8. the date part 2

The night continued on. It was mainly just an average conversation between Archibald and Lovey. "So what did you and Larry need to talk about back there?" asked Lovey. "Oh.. ..It was nothing important..." Archie replied still trying to keep his secret for the moment. Lovey just sighed with a smile. "Are you getting tired Lovey?" Archie asked. "Oh I'm fine. It's just that it feels so good to be back into town." she said. "But it's even better since I'm with a good friend." Archibald smiled. Then things had gotten silent. But the silence was broken when the French Peas came back to the scene. "Allo! And is everything all right here?" asked Philippe. "Oh yes." Lovey replied. "We also have fine selection of desserts." Jean-Claude looked at his brother. "And for you.. .ze (they) are on zee (the) house." Philippe said. "Oh that really isn't..." Archie said but was stopped by Jean-Claude blowing on a small pitch pipe. Both cleared their throats. "We recommend the creme brulee." they both sang. "I recommend you go away..." Archie sang to himself, barely audible. "No thank you." Lovey said. The peas looked at each other, smiled, and soon left their area. _"What are those two up to? " _Archie thought to himself. Lovey giggled a little bit. "Looks like those two haven't changed much." she said. Archie nodded. "I've noticed you've been really quiet lately." Archie blushed again. (This must be a record) "Is there something on your mind?" she asked. "Well..." Archibald began. "It's just that..." "Yes?" "For quite some time..."Archie looked into her eyes. "I...I felt that I've..." "Hello!! And how is everyone tonight!?" Archie was interrupted by none other than Mr. Lunt. He was the host for karaoke night. The audience cheered. "That's great folks, cuz' for our next act we're gonna have, a mystery performer." The audience was talking amongst themselves about who was going to sing next. "Can we get a drum roll please?" The drum roll commenced. Jean-Claude and Philippe shone the spotlight all over the crowd until finally the light landed on Lovey. For the first time during her arrival, she blushed. The audience cheered for her. Several people were even whistling. Lovey looked at Archibald. He smiled and simply said, "It's been a long time since I've heard you sing." Lovey smiled at Archie, and then she got up then headed for the stage. Unfortunately, Lovey had no clue of what to sing. Then it came to her. She asked for Larry's three brothers; Mark, Steve and Bob the Cucumbers to come on stage with her. Then, there was pure silence as most of the light was focused on Lovey.

_"Can... "_

Lovey started to sing.

_"Anybody... "_.Larry's brothers joined in 

_"Find me...Somebody to...love. "_

That's right. It was _Queen's_ _'Somebody to love' _The audience cheered a bit. Archie just smiled at her as music started to play.

As she sang, Archie was dazed. It was a voice he hadn't heard for so long. A voice that was...beautiful.

The audience really were enjoying this performance. Some people raised their cell phones to illuminate the scene as if at a concert. Archie on the other hand seemed like he was hypnotized but it became even more apparent when...

_"Somebody toooooooooo...love..."_

Yep. That long hold of that note really hit him. When she finally finished the song. The audience went nuts. Archie smiled and was almost in tears. After Lovey took a bow, she went back to her table with Archie. "My goodness Lovey, I'm speechless." Archibald said. "I mean that was extraordinary, so lovely, why it was.." "You know I thought you were speechless." Lovey said. "Oh...quite right." Archie said with a hint of embarrassment. Another ten minutes passed by. Lovey talked about what she had been doing for the past few years. She mention that she bought a few VeggieTales DVDs to see how Archibald was doing. Then an interesting question came to Archie. "Lovey, just out of curiosity; why exactly did you need to go back to your hometown?" Lovey looked down. Archibald became worried. "You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." he said. "No...no I'll tell you." Lovey sighed. "You see there was an accident." Lovey began. "My parents were driving home one night and there was a really bad storm. Soon their windshield wipers just stopped working." Lovey started to tear up. "Since they couldn't see, they...crashed into a tree." Archibald gasped. "They survived but the thought of it was terrifying. So my natural reaction was to go back home." "I see." said Archie. Soon Lovey started to cry. By now Archie was feeling guilty. "Oh Lovey I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Lovey took some tissues from her purse and began to dry her eyes. "It's not your fault." she said sniffling. "Don't worry Lovey." said Archie. "I'm here for you and God is too."

"Gee I hope everything's ok." said Larry looking at Lovey and Archie. "Me too." said Bob.

"Well folks it looks like we've got time for one last performance tonight." Mr. Lunt said on stage. "Any volunteers?" "Hey Archie!" Larry shouted. "How about you!?" "Larry!!" both Bob and Archie shouted. "Yeah c'mon Archie!!" several other people shouted. _"Must I?"_ Archibald thought to himself. Soon a young girl in the back started chanting his name then her three friends soon joined in with her. Then it wasn't long before the entire crowd was saying Archie's name. Archibald has no choice but to give in. So he reluctantly went to the stage. The audience stopped chanting and cheered. Archie, like Lovey, didn't no what to sing either. But he looked at Lovey still drying her eyes. A song came to him. He grabbed the microphone. "Before I begin," Archie said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine." Music soon started to play. And it was Phil Collins _'You'll be in my Heart' _Archie started to sing. Lovey, hearing this song, perked up a little bit and managed to show a smile. Archie saw her smile but still focused on the song.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Once again people held up their cell phones for illumination.

_"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always"_

When Archibald was finished singing, the audience cheered up a storm like they did for Lovey. Archie went back to the table with Lovey. Lovey was quiet for a moment or two but was smiling too. "Lovey, are you all right?" asked Archie. "It has been a while since I've heard you sing." she said. Archie smiled at her as she smiled back. Larry looked back to where Archie and Lovey were. _"You did good Mr. Cuke." _Larry thought to himself. _"You did good."_

Now Lovey and Archibald got back to the house and were at the front porch. "I had a wonderful time Archie." Lovey said to him. "Thank you." "My pleasure Lovey." said Archie. "We should do it again sometime." Lovey said. "If you want to." Archie replied to her. Then something dawned on him. "I have a question.' he said. "What exactly made you want to come back?" Lovey giggled. "It's more 'who' instead of 'what'." she said. "I just missed all my friends." Archie nodded. "Especially you." Archibald was kind of surprised to hear this. "Really?" he asked. "Mm-hmm" she nodded. The two just looked at each other for a little bit, both were blush red. It wasn't going to be long before, one at a time, they were slowly getting closer to each other. Then before they knew it, their lips touched and they shared their first kiss.

Archie didn't know where he was during this, and neither did Lovey. But their was no doubt that they felt happiness in their hearts wherever they were. After their lips unlocked they both gave an awkward chuckle, then soon went inside. A half-hour after that, Lovey was already asleep. Archie peeked inside the guest room to see her sleeping. He smiled at her then shut the door. Before Archibald fell asleep, he prayed and thanked God for letting the date go so well and for his first kiss with Lovey. It would always be something he would remember forever. After praying he thought to himself, _"I think I just got a girlfriend."_ With that in mind, he promised himself to take things nice and easy with his new relationship. For he wanted it to be special and for it to last but mostly for Lovey to be happy. Because, if she was happy, so was he.


	9. Another night out

**Chapter 7: Another Night Out**

Lovey opened her eyes. The aroma of fresh, hot, pancakes permeated the air. She smiled, sat up, stretched and looked up in thought about her kiss with Archie the night before. She giggled at the thought, for it was one of the happiest moments in her life. She had never felt anything like what she felt in her heart then and now.

Her thoughts were soon paused by Archie's voice. "Breakfast M'lady? He said holding a tray with a plate full of pancakes and a drink. Lovey turned to his direction and smiled at him. "Oh Archie, you shouldn't have." she said blushing. Archie chuckled a bit. "Anything for a friend." said Archibald. Lovey giggled. "Thanks Archie." she said. But then she coughed a little bit. Archibald became concerned. "Are you all right Lovey?" he asked. "I'm fine." she said. "I must still be a little jet lagged." "Oh…well all right." said Archie. Then the telephone rang. "I'll get it." said Archie. "You go ahead and enjoy your breakfast." Lovey smiled at Archibald as he left the room. The phone rang again. Archibald answered it. "Hello?" he said. "Hi Archie!" the caller said. It was none other than Larry. "Did you kiss her?" he asked.

Archie sighed with a chuckle and shook his head slightly but with a smile on his face. He simply shushed Larry gently. There was silence for a moment. Then Larry totally freaked out causing Archibald to sharply pull the phone away from his ear. "Must you do that?" Archie said after that. "Why not?" Larry said. "Anyway I called to tell you that the amusement park around here is cutting their prices today." "And…?" Archie said a little confused as to why Larry would tell him that. "_And_ I'm thinking that you and Lovey should go together while she's in town." "That does seem like a nice idea." said Archie. "An outing could be a good thing for both of us." "Exactly." Larry said. "Wait," Archie said with a sudden burst of concern. "Isn't it supposed to rain today?" "I checked the Weather Channel and it said there's a 40 chance of rain." Larry said. Archibald thanked Larry and they both said their good-byes and hung up their phones.

Soon Lovey walked in with a bare plate and cup which was once filled with orange juice. "Who was that?" she asked. Archie looked at her. "Oh, that was Larry." he said. "He wanted to let me know that the amusement park was shortening its prices today. I was wondering if you and I could go together. At least while you're still here." "Why that's a splendid idea!" Lovey said. "I'd love to." she then put her dishes in the dishwasher. "What time would you like to go?" Archie asked. "I'd say around noon or 1pm." Lovey replied. The clock currently read 10am. A while soon passed and it was 12:45. And the couple was ready and on the road. It was mainly silence on the way there. Archibald was still worried about the possible chance of rain. But mostly what he said to Lovey moments ago. _"While your still here."_ he thought to himself. He didn't want the feeling in his heart to go away if she left. Archie had to tell her how he felt but still take it easy with her. Archie just let it go for the moment because by now, the two had arrived at the amusement park.

After paying for the tickets, the couple were in the park. "So what would you like to do first?" Archibald asked Lovey. She smiled. "Let's look at the map." she said. Archie opened the map he got at the entrance and the two glanced over it for a moment.

Hours passed. Archie and Lovey had already done several activities together in the park. Including riding roller coasters, seeing a show or two, as well as having lunch together. Both of them were having a very good time.

As our couple walked along the pathway of the park, something caught Lovey's eye. It was a mechanical bull ride.

"Archie, look." She said, pointing it out. Archibald looked to where Lovey was looking. "Oh my." he said. "That looks rather dangerous." "Oh don't be silly." Lovey replied. "It looks safe to me." Archie was still nervous. "You don't have to ride it." said Lovey. "But I'd like too." "I'm don't think so." Archie said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Lovey then, decided you use the secret weapon that about all ladies can use; the puppy-dog face. " Lovey," said Archie. "why are you looking at me like that?" Lovey continued to stare at him with the look of innocence and sorrow. "Oh no, not the puppy dog pout…" Archie said not trying to give in. Lovey then had another idea.She leaned and planted a peck right on Archie's cheek. Archie blushed crimson. "Gah! Ok, I give." He said with a chuckle. Lovey gave Archie another kiss on his cheek as a thanks before she went over to the Bull ride. "Something's telling me that I might regret this." Archibald said to himself.

"All righty then!" said a carrot dressed on western apparel. He was the host of this attraction. "Who would like to be next to take on this mechanical wild animal?" The veggie patrons surrounding the attraction were silent. But then, the silence was broken. "I'll give it a shot!" Lovey called out. "Step right up then little lady." The attendant called out with a chuckle. Lovey walked up to the ride and then took a seat on the Bull's saddle. Archibald silently prayed for her safety. "All right then, the rules are simple." the attendant shouted. "Just try to stay on the Bull as long as you can. If you fall off, your time is up. Y'all ready?" Lovey put her game face on.

"And here we go!" The ride started up, and Lovey was hard pressed to stay on. Archibald had his eyes on Lovey the whole time she was on it. He kept his silent prayer going while she rode. Lovey held on for what seemed like and eternity before she was finally knocked off. The attendant was astounded. "It's a new record!" He said. Archibald went to her side as everybody else cheered for her. "Lovey," he said to her. "are you all right?" "Wow," said Lovey. "that was one wild ride." Lovey tried to get up but she collapsed due to her being dizzy. Luckily Archibald caught her before she hit the ground. Lovey giggled cutely. "Thank you." She said, pecking him on the cheek. "Ain't that just too cute folks?" said the attendant seeing this.

Now it was early evening. "Are you having fun?" Archibald asked Lovey. "Oh yes." she said with a smile

"Well, what would you like to do next?" asked Archie. "How about that?" She said, pointing to the games. "If you'd like to." Archie said smiling. The games area was lined with white booths displaying the different games. The games included ring toss, whack a mole, even a plunger shooting gallery. Lovey pointed out a booth with what appeared to be water guns. "How about that one?" Archie smiled. The games didn't go well for them. Archie had yet to win a single one. He sighed. "I feel really bad Lovey." "Oh don't beat yourself up." Lovey replied. Archie managed to smile a little bit but still felt bad. "Say," Lovey said. "how about instead of a prize, you go on the Ferris Wheel with me." She suggested. Archibald smiled and agreed. The Ferris Wheel loomed over them. "Wow, looks fun." Lovey said. "And relaxing." Archie added. "Well, let's go." Lovey said happily. The two went to its entrance and was soon in the first cart. Lovey giggled. Archibald smiled. The Ferris Wheel attendant started the ride and our couple was going up. "I was right." Lovey said. "Hmm?" Archie responded. "This is much better than any prize that could be won." said Lovey. She then, leaned her head on Archie. He blushed so much, he could pass as a chili pepper. Archie smiled and leaned his head as well. But he became uneasy when he heard the sound of thunder and looked to the sky. Lovey looked up too. "Oh no." she said. "So much for that 40 chance of rain." said Archie. The two started to feel raindrops hit their skin. As soon as Archie and Lovey got off of the ride, it was pouring rain.

Archie spotted an overhanging roof. "Over here." He said, leading Lovey to the shelter. When they got to the shelter Lovey started to shiver. "Are you all right Lovey?" Archibald asked her. "W-well I'm j-just a little chilly." Lovey said then sneezed. "Are you sure?" Archie asked. Lovey nodded but then she sneezed again. "It sounds like you have a cold." Archie said. Fortunately for them, Archie and Lovey's shelter was at a souvenir store. The two went inside. Archibald bought an umbrella for him and Lovey to share when they would head back to his car to go home.

After being drenched by the rain the couple were back at Archie's house. "What a day." said Archibald. Lovey nodded and sneezed. "Bless you." said Archie. "Thanks." Lovey said. "Why don't you go to your room and lay down for a little bit. I'll bring you some soup." Archie offered. Lovey smiled.

9:30pm.

Lovey had now put on her pajamas and was eating chicken soup. Archie had also brought some tea for Lovey as well. "Thank you Archibald." said Lovey. "My pleasure." Archie replied. Lovey smiled at him. Archie sat down. His stomach was in knots. _"Should I tell her?" _He thought. "Archie, are you ok?" Lovey asked. "Oh I'm fine." Archibald replied. "What about you?" "I am feeling a little better." Lovey said. "Archie, you know I've been thinking about moving here, right?" she asked. This surprised him. "Yes." said Archie. "I've made my decision." Lovey said. "I'm moving here." "Really?" Archie asked. He didn't know what else to say. Lovey nodded. "Well I'll be happy to help you out with anything you'll need." said Archibald. "Thank you Archie." said Lovey. Archibald just smiled.

"Archie, remember when you sang to me?" she asked. "Of course I remember." said Archie "Would you sing to me again, please?" she asked, hope in her eyes. "I'd love to." Archibald said.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me," _he began.

"_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_

_Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!"_

Lovey smiled. And as Archibald continued to sing she began to feel a little drowsy. Archie smiled as she fell asleep. Before he left the room Archibald smiled and went to her side. He got close to her face and he whispered what he had always wanted to say to her since she got here. Archibald Asparagus said to Lovey. "I love you."


	10. Will you?

**Chapter 8: Will you...?**

Many a month passed by. Lovey and Archibald had built a wonderful relationship. It was like Lovey had never left a few years ago. Lovey had gotten a job in real estate, which provided an excellent living. They had recently purchased a nice apartment in an lovely neighborhood. Things were going along quite well for both Lovey and Archie. Many dates took place, kisses were shared and laughter was heard. Both of them were feeling very happy about the turn their lives had taken. Especially Archibald. He had never felt happier in his life. He still sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was. Now Archie felt he had to ask Lovey a very important question. But first he would tell his friends Bob and Larry of what he was going to do. The three met together at a Starbucks café' "Wow," said Bob. "You're gonna ask Lovey to marry you?" "Yeah." Archie said blushing. "I'm so nervous though." "I bet." said Larry. "You're not helping." said Archibald. "Don't worry about it." Bob said. "Everyone goes through this when they're about to propose. Ask any guy." "Besides, you only have to spend this much money once in your life." Larry said. Archie just gave Larry a glare. "Sorry." said Larry. "So when are you going to ask her?" Larry asked. "Tomorrow." said Archibald. "It'll be her birthday. I'm going to take her on a picnic date." "Oh." said Bob smiling. "That's nice." Archie smiled, said his farewell, and started to leave "Good luck pal." Bob said. "We'll be praying for ya."

The next day, Archibald paid a little visit to Lovey's apartment. He gulped and knocked on her door. And of course Lovey answered it. She beamed with happiness. "Archie," she said. "It's so nice to see you." "Happy birthday." said Archie. He then gave Lovey a kiss on her cheek. Lovey smiled. "Oh, you remembered." she said. "Of course." said Archie. "How could I forget?" "If you had amnesia?" Lovey said with a giggle. Archie heartily chuckled. Her laugh was infectious. "So do you have anything special planned?" Lovey asked. "Actually, I do." said Archie. "I was thinking a picnic lunch by the lake to celebrate." Lovey smiled. "That sounds wonderful Archie." she said. "Let me just go get my sun hat and we can get going." Archie nodded. As Lovey went inside to get her hat, Archie took out a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He smiled. "_I hope everything goes well." _he thought. When Lovey came back, Archibald hid the box in the picnic basket he brought. Lovey came back with her sun hat. "I'm ready." She said with a chipper smile. "All right then." said Archie. Then the couple went to Archie's car and were on their way to the lake. They arrived at the lake, a beautiful large blue body with a host of happy picnickers enjoying themselves along its shores. Archie and Lovey had found a nice private spot to have their picnic. "It's lovely." Lovey said. "Thank you for bringing me here." "You're welcome Lovey." As the two got their picnic set up they were unaware that they were not alone after all.

"Move over Larry." said Mr. Lunt. "I can't see anything." Larry just rolled his eyes. Mr. Lunt shifted to get a better view. "That's better." The cucumber and gourd heard a voice. "What are you two doing?" asked the voice which happened to belong to Pa Grape. "Uh, nothing." they said innocently. "Doesn't look like nothing." said Pa. Larry and Mr. Lunt laughed, trying to look innocent. Pa Grape just stared at the two. Larry gave in. "Ok..." he said. "You caught us. You see, Archie said yesterday that he was gonna pop the question to Lovey." "You're joking." said Pa. "Nope." Mr. Lunt said. "We ain't joking." They both gulped, hoping Pa Grape wouldn't be angry with them. Pa just laughed. "Make some room." said Pa. "I've gotta see this."

Back with the couple, Archie began to feel his stomach do back flips. Lovey was just content being with Archie. "Um, Lovey, there's something important I need to ask you." said Archie. "Yes," said Lovey "What is it?" "Well before that I have a gift for you." Archie said taking out the box he had before. She smiled widely and thanked him vigorously. "Open it and see what it is." Archie said with a grin. Lovey did so. Inside the box was a lovely golden locket. It was large and shaped like a heart, with a cross entwined with a rose on the front. The locket gleamed like a jewel in the sun. "Oh my goodness," Lovey said with awe. "It's so beautiful." "Open it." said Archibald. When Lovey did that, inside was an engraved Bible verse it read:_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_1 Corinthians 13:4-7_

Lovey smiled. "Oh I love it, thank you." She said, kissing Archie.

"I think he's about to do it." Larry whispered in the bushes. Archie took a deep breath. "Lovey, there's something important I need to ask you."

"I think you're right." whispered Pa Grape.

"Lovey," he paused for just a bit, "will you...?"

Larry gasped. "He just about to her." he said. "Where'd Mr. Lunt go?" Pa Grape asked. Soon there was a scream. Mr. Lunt ran out screaming. He was being chased by a goose. Larry and Pa jumped out of the bushes to help their friend. Archibald and Lovey saw this. "What on earth!?" Archie shouted. "Oh my." Lovey said. "What are they doing here?" "Apparently spying on us." Archie said annoyed. He sighed, then he gave out a loud whistle to get Larry. Lunt, and Pa's attention. It worked. They all stopped and crashed into each other, including the goose, which walked off. "Uh-oh." said Larry. "Busted." said Mr. Lunt. "May I ask what you three are doing here?" Archibald asked sternly.

"Oh umm...we..." the three uttered. "We were just relaxing by the lake." Mr. Lunt said. "Yeah, relaxing." he smiled innocently. "You three were spying on us weren't you" He said, anger in his voice. "Maybe." Larry said in a little voice. "How could you!?" Archie shouted. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" Larry, Pa, and Mr. Lunt looked and felt so ashamed. "We're sorry." Mr. Lunt said. "We just wanted to see." said Larry. "Well I forgive you, but I doubt that Lovey will say 'yes' now." said Archie looking down. They all hung their heads with him. "Archie," said Lovey coming towards him. Archibald looked back to her. "what won't I say 'yes' to?." she asked. Archie felt he had no choice, even with no privacy he looked into Lovey's eyes. "Lovey," he said. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while now." He said. "I'm not sure how to say, except straight up." Lovey looked at him listening to his every word. "Will you, marry me?" Archibald asked.

Larry, Pa, and Mr. Lunt were all thinking the same thing. "Say yes, say yes..." A tear came to Lovey's eye and she smiled warmly. "Yes," she said "I will." Soon Archie's eyes had tears in them too. The others smiled widely and cheered. Archie and Lovey embraced. "I love you." Archie whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Lovey whispered back. Archie leaned in close. Lovey followed suit, and they locked into a deep kiss. "This is just too sweet." said Pa Grape. "Yeah." Larry replied. Mr. Lunt sighed happily. Archie and Lovey ignored them, instead focusing on each other's loving gaze. At that moment the wind decided to pick up, as though God were sending his blessing down upon them as they embraced. Knowing that soon they would be together, they shared another kiss.


	11. Preparations

****

Chapter 9: Preparations

Weeks have come and gone. Almost everyone in town have heard of Lovey and Archie. It was now two days before the wedding ceremony

At a bridal store Lovey was, getting fitted for her wedding dress. Looking at her reflection in a mirror, Lovey smiled. "So who's the lucky guy?" asked a lady gourd who was the seamstress. "Archibald." she said. "Wait," the seamstress. "Archibald Asparagus?" "Yes." Lovey replied. "We worked together several years ago. Why do you ask?" "Well my kids are big _VeggieTales _fans." the seamstress said. Lovey smiled. "I'm serious, they love that show." she said. "Watch it religiously, if you'll pardon the pun." Lovey giggled.

--

Meanwhile, across town at a men's fashion store specializing in formal wear, Archie stared at the tuxedoes available for rent, wondering which one he should use. His buddy and best man Khalil was there with him. "What do you think, black or gray?" Archie asked. "I'd say black vegetable buddy." Khalil said. "Thanks." he said, picking a traditional looking one with a black bowtie. "Oooh, that will look great on you." said Khalil. "You really think so?" asked Archie. Khalil nodded. "It's perfect." Archie smiled. "But what are you going to do for your suit?" he asked. "Don't you worry about that." said Khalil. "I've got something back at home." Archie smiled. "I wonder what Lovey is doing?" he thought to himself.

--

In a bakery, Oscar the Polish caterer was working on the wedding cake. He sang an old Polish folk song as he worked, delicately crafting lovely flowers from frosting. It was a marble cake. (white/chocolate swirl) "Ah, first three tiers done." he said. "Just one more." he added, his voice thick with a Polish accent. He got on a stepladder to finish the last tier. When he finished, he climbed back down from the ladder to get the cake topper. Two small plastic doves sitting in a heart. Oscar set the topper down on the top of the cake. As he was climbing down the ladder, he lost his "footing" and fell on a tube of icing, shooting some up in the air which landed on his face. "Oh man, I have no luck with ladders." he said. He wiped the icing off of his face just in time to see Bob and Larry come in to check on the cake. "How's it goin' Oscar?" Larry asked. "Wonderful, thank you." Oscar said. "You here for the cake?" "Just to check on it." said Bob. Oscar led the two to the kitchen. "There it is." he said with a smile. "Wow." Larry said. "That's mighty big." "It is my best cake yet." said Oscar. "I can tell." said Larry. "Great job Oscar."

--

At a local church, decorations were being put into place for the big day. Several young ladies hung flowered ribbons from the walls of the chapel, while others decorated the pews with ribbon. A small band was rehearsing.

The band members tuned their instruments, which mainly consisted of violins and other assorted string instruments. The violinist who would be playing the solos tuned his instrument to the perfect pitch and tested his violin .It sounded excellent. "Perfect." he said. "You remember which parts you got." another musician asked him. "Oh yeah." said the lead violist. "Down to the last note."

In another part of town, Junior Asparagus and his friend Annie Scallion were practicing their parts in Junior's backyard. They were to be the ring bearer and the flower girl. "You doin' ok Annie?" Junior asked. "I'm doing fine." said Annie. "Whoops!" He said, saving himself from falling and dropping the rings. The rings were simple gold and silver bands. Archie's name was engraved with calligraphic script across the gold ring, and Lovey's the same way on the silver. Both the rings were on chains due to the fact that there would be no fingers to put them on. Both were tucked into the cushion, a gold one for Archie's and a silver for Lovey's

--

Back with Lovey, she was back at her home writing her wedding vows ."Hmm." She thought. "What would be something sweet I could say." Lovey thought hard. She then glanced at a picture of her and Archie she had sitting next to her. Just looking at that photograph filled her heart with warmth. A flash of inspiration came to Lovey. She took her pencil, put the graphite tip to the paper she had and started writing.

--

Archie was at his house trying on his wedding tuxedo. He took a look at himself in his mirror. He smiled. "Looks good." He thought to himself. Archie smiled contentedly. As he was feeling good about himself, he had a sudden idea. "I think I should write my wedding vows out." he said. "What should I say? I need to make them special." Archibald thought hard. "Special, so everyone will know what she means to me." he said. "But simple at the same time, and I need to stop talking to myself." Archie racked his brain for a few moments. Then, in a moment of meditation, he had his inspiration. He smiled and locked the words to came to his mind in his heart."Lovey will love this." he said. Archibald smiled, knowingly he would be wowing everyone with his declaration of love.


	12. The Wedding

_**Chapter 10: The Wedding**_

The big day had come. Everybody in town was abuzz for the upcoming ceremony. Archie brushed his teeth, making sure to get every last inch. He just needed to get to the church about a half hour before Lovey got there. He glanced at the clock. He had time. He decided to wash his face. After that he had done that, he slipped on his tuxedo. Archie smiled. "I hope she likes it." he thought. Archibald was soon ready for his big day. Archie was getting a lift to the church from taxi service. He hoped they would show up soon. "Don't want to be late for this." he said. "And I'm talking to myself again." He heard a honk outside. He looked out the window and saw the yellow cab. He smiled and bolted outside into the cab. "To the Light of God Church please." He told the cabbie. "You got it." said the cabbie. Archie smiled. "Thanks." he said.

At the church people were already gathering for the wedding. All of Archie's attendants assembled at the altar. Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt… "This is the big day." said Larry. "No kidding." said Bob. "I just hope I don't start crying." said Mr. Lunt. Archibald's mother and father as well as Lovey's parents made it to the church as well. They all smiled at the thought of their kids becoming husband and wife. In a few moments Archibald had arrived at the church. He leapt out and paid the cabbie. Then he went into the church. Khalil was in a hallway waiting for him. "There you are asparagus buddy." he said. "Here I am." said Archie. "You ready for this?" asked Khalil. "As I'll ever be." Archie replied.

Lovey sat in her bedroom, another woman that was her sister, was helping her to apply subtle makeup. "You excited?" she asked. "Yes, very." said Lovey. "And also a little nervous." "Well you love this guy right?" Lovey's sister asked. "Yes. With all my heart." said Lovey. "Then you have nothing to be worried about." her sister. "Love conquers all." Lovey smiled

"Yeah, you're right." Lovey said. She felt her nervousness disappear. And love filled her heart in its place. "There." Lovey's sister said. "You look fabulous." Lovey smiled and looked in the mirror. "You think Archie will like it?" she asked. "Does it matter?" said the sister. "He loves _you_." Lovey smiled. "You're right." she said. "Well now, just about time for you to go." Lovey's sister said. "Ready?" "Yes." said Lovey. "All right then." said her sister. "Let's get going." Soon the two were on their way to the church.

Archie took a deep breath, anxious to get the ceremony going. "I hope she gets here soon." He thought. "I'm starting to sweat." A church attendant gave the minister a wink to let him know it was time to start. The minister signaled to the wedding planner, who went outside to tell them begin. The violinists began to play and Annie walked down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals on the floor. Junior followed soon after, carrying the rings. When they reached the alter. Lovey walked in the entrance. The wedding march began. Archibald smiled. Lovey looked exquisite. Archie thought, "She is so beautiful." Lovey smiled at Archie in his tuxedo. "He's so handsome."

Her dress was white, with a pink ribbon around her waist tied into a bow in the back. Her veil was short, coming town to her pearl necklace. Lovey walked down the aisle and her father came to her side. Archie smiled at her. "Who gives this woman to this man?" said the minister. "Her mother and I do." Her father said. Archie walked to Lovey's side and both walked in front of the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony." The minister began. "When Mary became pregnant with Jesus, our Lord, her husband Joseph, felt compelled to abandon her." He said. "But his love for her went beyond the rules of society, and he stayed with her till she gave birth to the savior." The minister smiled. The time for the vows had came.

"Lovey." Archie said. "It's nearly impossible to describe how I feel about you, but I'm going to try. I'm sure you're familiar with white doves, which are the symbol of peace. Well, that's how you make me feel my angel. At peace." Lovey smiled at this. "I promise you Lovey, my dear, to love and cherish you and I'll always be with you." he concluded. Lovey felt like crying, but it was her turn now.

"Archibald," Lovey began. "Ever since we have been together, I've felt an undying happiness in my heart." A tear ran down Lovey's cheek. "Sharing my life with you would be one of the best choices I've made." she said. "I promise to love and cherish you as your wife."

The minister smiled. "Archibald, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, so long as you both shall live?" he asked

"I do." said Archie

"And do you Lovey, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, so long as you both shall live?" the minister asked Lovey.

"I do." said Lovey. "I'm not gonna cry…" said Mr. Lunt trying to fight back tears.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Junior gave him the rings that were on necklace chains. "Thank you." said the minister. He gave Archie the silver ring. "Archibald, place the necklace around Lovey's neck and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Archie said as he put the necklace around Lovey's neck. The minister gave the gold necklace to Lovey. "Lovey, now you place the necklace around Archibald's neck and say with this ring I thee wed." he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Lovey as she put the necklace around Archie's neck.

Archie lifted Lovey's veil from her face.

"By the power invested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may now, kiss the bride." Archie and Lovey smiled at each other before locking into the deepest kiss they'd ever shared. The witnesses applauded like mad, but neither of them heard it. Their world had shrunk to just the two of them and their passion, and at that moment, it was all they needed. Mr. Lunt couldn't help it. He burst into tears. Larry did too as well as Khalil. Archie and Lovey broke their kiss, staring deeply into each others eyes. Together, at long last. They walked up the aisle. Archibald's parents watched them leave the chapel a happy couple. Tears were in their eyes.

"Congratulations, my son." His mother said to herself. Archie and Lovey left the chapel and climbed into a waiting limousine, to be whisked off to their reception. Once they were inside, the limo drove off, the crowds cheering for the happy couple.


	13. The Reception

**__**

Chapter 11: The Reception

Oscar and some of his assistants were busy setting up the dance hall of a nearby hotel, which had been rented out for the reception. Oscar was busy setting the tables, making sure each item was placed exactly where it was supposed to be. "Perfection." he said. "Where do want the cake, boss?" One of the assistants said. "Place over there." He said, pointing to a table set apart from the other tables. Oscar's assistant did so. Pink flowers in vases and white were on every table. White ribbons, symbolizing the purity of the covenant of marriage, lined the ceilings of the room. Oscar smiled. "Everything looks perfect." he said. "Boss, they'll be here in five minutes." said one guy. "Should we get started on the food?" "Yes, right away." Oscar said. "To the kitchen my friends."

Soon it was party time. An assistant wired up the sound system which would play the songs that had been selected for the reception. Several guests had arrived. This included Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, et cetera. Archie and Lovey had not arrived yet. So nobody was eating until they came. "Welcome, my friends!" Oscar boomed jovially. "Ready to celebrate?" "That and we're ready to eat!" Jimmy Gourd shouted making everyone laugh. "The food will be ready soon." Oscar said. "My best cooks are working on it now." He smiled. "We also need to wait for Archie and Lovey." said Bob.

Everyone nodded. "They should be here soon. They probably took the scenic route." Larry said with chuckle.

Meanwhile, Archie and Lovey were happily snuggling in the back of the limo. "I wonder what Oscar has planned for us?" Lovey said. "We'll just have to wait and see." said Archie. Lovey smiled. "I'm excited." she said. Archie smiled. Lovey nuzzled up against him. Archie smiled. He was likewise excited about the reception. He wondered what Oscar had in store for him and his bride. Lovey thought of what life had in store for her. Archie likewise wondered what the future held for them. "I wonder..." he thought. "Hmm?" said Lovey. "Just thinking about the future." Archibald said. "Oh." said Lovey .Archie smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure our future is wonderful." he said. "With God to guide us, it is." said Lovey. "Of course." Archie said. The limousine slowed down and came to a stop.

"We must be here." Archie said. "Ready love?" "Yes, my darling." said Lovey. Archie led her out of the limo and into the ballroom, where they guests cheered wildly for them. Archie and Lovey beamed bright. "Welcome, welcome." Oscar said. "And many congratulations. I can't begin to tell you how happy this day makes me." "Thanks Oscar." Archie said. He admired the decor. "You really outdid yourself." "It looks fabulous." said Lovey. "Thank you very much." said Oscar. "There they are!" shouted a couple of people. It was Lovey's and Archie's parents. "Mother, Father!" said Archie. "I'm so proud of you, son." Archie's mother said, with tears in her eyes. "My little girl," Lovey's father began. "Oh dad." Lovey said, blushing. Archie chuckled. Lovey blushed more. Her mom laughed.

"Can we eat now?" Jimmy said. "First things first." Archie's father said. "The bride and groom share their first dance." "Shall we?" said Archibald to his new wife. "Let's." Lovey said. The two walked to the center of the ballroom. Everybody parted so they could have room to dance. A love song began to play from the speakers. You Raise me Up. Archibald and Lovey began to turn and sway to the music, in perfect harmony with each other. Both were thinking the same thing. The dance they had during one of the VeggieTales shows.

The music filled the ballroom, seemingly blessing the couple with it's heavenly rhythm. They stared lovingly into each others eyes as they danced. Their world shrunk to just themselves. Lovey even felt her eyes tearing up. Archie nuzzled her. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." said Lovey. "Always and forever." Archie said. A tear ran down Lovey's cheek. The song began to wind down. Archie bent Lovey into a dip. Everybody who was watching smiled. Archie shared a long kiss with Lovey before lifting her back up. When the song had ended, everyone cheered for them. Archibald and Lovey took their bows. The crowd applauded, happy for the couple.

"Now, the bride and groom will each dance with their respective parent. Lovey with her father."Khalil announced. Lovey's father walked out to join his daughter on the dance floor, beaming with pride. Another song, Butterfly Kisses, played over the speakers. A song devoted to a father's love for his daughter. As they danced. Everyone smiled. "This is just too sweet." said Pa Grape as he was watching. "Yeah." Bob said. After they had their dance everyone cheered, and both pairs of eyes beamed.

"Is the food ready yet?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah." said his brother Jerry. "All right everyone, I'm sure most of you are hungry." Khalil announced. "So, without further ado, let's dig in." A line of people soon formed waiting to get something to eat. "There's plenty for everyone." Oscar said. Archie and Lovey were at the head of the line, them being bride and groom. Archie took a whiff of the food. "Mmm." he said. "When are they gonna cut the cake?" Jerry said to his brother. "When dinner is finished." Pa Grape said. The meal went well.

The guests thoroughly enjoyed the selection of gourmet food Oscar has selected. "Looks like everyone's eaten." Archie said. "Not yet." Lovey said. "There's one more thing." She whispered into his ear. "Oh, right." Archie said with a smile. He and Lovey stood up and called everyone's attention. "Attention please." said Archie. "My bride has informed that it's time to cut the cake. I hope everyone has saved room." "You know we did!" Jimmy and Jerry shouted. Archie chuckled. "I figured you two would." Lovey giggled. Her and Archibald went to the table where the cake was. Oscar handed them a knife with which to cut it. Archie and Lovey both held the knife, and delicately cut a slice from it. Everyone smiled and applauded. Archie and Lovey bowed. They both took a piece of cake, and as Lovey's sister took their picture, they both put a dab of frosting on each others nose. They shared a chuckle. Lovey's sister took another picture" "Ok," she said. "This is a keeper."

"I'll say." Archie say, his voice partially garbled by the cake on his face. Lovey giggled. Archie did too. Her laugh was infectious. Archibald's father chuckled and raised his glass. "Cheers." he said. The others followed suit. "A toast to the newlyweds." said Khalil. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered loudly. "Anyone have anything to say?" Khalil asked. "I'll go first." Larry said. Larry took a microphone. "I would like to offer my sincere congratulations to my good buddy Archibald." he began. "Seeing you and Lovey together being so happy...and..." Larry began to get choked up, and started to shed tears. "Bob, could you take it? I'm too happy." said Larry. Bob rolled his eyes in a good natured way. "You big softy." said Bob. "I would also like to offer my congrats to Archie and Lovey." He said. "I would also like to posit a question for Archie. What took ya so long?" He smiled, indicating he was joking. "Hey!!" Lovey and Archie both said. Everybody laughed.

"But seriously, congratulations." Bob said. "You two complete each other." "To Archibald and Lovey!" Everyone said raising their glasses of sparkling cider. "Thank you everyone." said Lovey. Archie smiled.

As the party began to wind down, the guests enjoyed as much cake as they could handle. Then Khalil tapped on his glass.

"Attention everyone." He called. "There's one last tradition that must be observed. The tossing of the bouquet." Lovey stood up and got in front of everybody. Her bridesmaids and some female guests came up and stood in front of her. "Heads up!" Lovey said with a smile. She threw her bouquet in the air. But the bouquet got stuck on a chandelier hook. "Oops." Lovey said. Archibald chuckled. "Well how do ya like that?" Pa Grape said. Lovey looked up and saw the ribbon that held the flowers together, starting to come undone. "Uh oh." Larry said. "Is that bad?" The ribbon The ribbon began to, somehow, unwind and fall from it's place. As it did so, the flowers began to fall off and fall to the dance floor. "Flower shower!" shouted Mr. Lunt. "Well hurry ladies." Larry called. "Catch a flower!" Everybody laughed. The bridesmaids all ran around catching flowers as they landed. Even Lovey joined in the fun. Archibald smiled and chuckled as he saw Lovey enjoying herself.

Lovey laughed as she caught the flower petals. Archie's thought wandered back and forth. To when he first fell in love with Lovey, to when he asked her out. To when they sang to each other, to when they shared their first kiss. To when he proposed to Lovey, to this very day of they're wedding and reception. "I've truly been blessed." Archie thought. Lovey looked back and smiled at her new husband. He smiled in return. Lovey walked over to Archie. "Enjoy yourself?" he asked. "Yes." said Lovey.

Archie smiled. "As did I. Seeing you happy makes me happy as well." Lovey leaned on Archie's chest. He kissed her forehead. Khalil beamed. A tear came to his eye. "Getting emotional over love runs very deep in my family." said Khalil. Archie chuckled.

The reception was soon coming to an end. "I hope everyone's had a good time." Archie said. "You know we did!" said Larry. "Me too." said Mr. Lunt. "Well put on." Archie and Lovey smiled. Archie tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone! Your attention please?" Archibald called out. The crowed became quiet. "I'd like to thank you all for coming." He said. "This is a very special day for the both us, and we thank you for sharing it with us." "We really do." said Lovey."Well, thanks for having us." Petunia Rhubarb said. Everyone chattered in agreement. Archie and Lovey smiled. Success. Lovey and Archie smiled, pleased at the success. They turned to each other, love in their eyes, and locked into a deep kiss. As they did so, light began to creep through the window and shine on them. This light was like a sign from God, offering his blessing to the newlyweds. Archie and Lovey broke their kiss. Joy shone in their eyes. The rest of the crowd was in tears.

The crowd congratulated them as they went out the door, and wished them best on their honeymoon. Outside, a limo decorated with ribbons and with "Just Married" painted across the back stood, waiting to ferry the happy couple to their honeymoon. "Any cake left?" Jimmy asked. Bob rolled his eyes. Archie and Lovey laughed as they got into the Limo. They turned around and waved to the cheering guests wishing them well. As the limo began to drive away, they turned and kissed one last time, before the limo pulled out of sight.

**_The End_**


End file.
